sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Delilah Rivers
Name: Delilah Rivers Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Theatre Group, Ice Skating, Skin Care, Watching Movies, Collecting things, Day Dreaming. Appearance: Delilah stands at 5'3" tall and weighs in at 116 pounds, giving her a visually petite body. Her head is rounded, with the tip of her chin, pointing slightly. Her hair is ash brown, with light brown highlights. The style of her hair is kept rather short for a girl, in a nearly boy style cut, but styled femininely. She has a pair of long, full lips, which appear almost a natural pink shade in color. Her skin appears rather vibrant, from maintaining great care in it. Her nose is more on the smaller side, but not overtly so. Delilah's eyebrows are also thin and plucked. Her eyes are a bright shade of greyish-blue in color. Delilah's clothing style tends to be on the more casual side. For example on the day of the abduction, she was wearing a dark indigo colored jacket with a hood, unzipped, with a matching female tank top underneath. She also wore long khaki pants and blacks shoes. Delilah also has a small piercing in each ear. Biography: Delilah was born in Montreal, Quebec, to French Canadian parents; Dominique and Mimi Rivers. Her father Dom was a very well paid banker and her mother, Mimi worked for a skin care and cosmetics business. Together they raised Delilah through early childhood as an only child. Her family being fairly well off, but private people grew tired of the city and decided to move away from Montreal to the comparatively quiet town of Alderbrook, Canada when Delilah was six years old. Her child life in Alderbrook was similar to her life in Montreal, in which it was pretty normal for a little girl. The only difference was that Delilah found it very difficult to make friends with the other children in school. Her family being rather private, already didn't go out of their way to socialize with other people, to which Delilah didn't have many chances to work on her social skills. She was also rather shy to begin with and had a tough time to talk to other children and instead kept to herself. Her French-Canadian accent also made it an obstacle for communicating with other children who would sometimes even tease her for it. As of a result of this, Delilah didn't talk very much to anyone unless she absolutely had to, because she was afraid of being mocked because of her voice. These behaviors continued through Middle School. Besides this, her actual performance in school work tended to be very good, which was good enough for her parents. At home or on her spare time, Delilah had a few hobbies to keep herself busy. One thing she loved doing was watching movies. She always enjoyed movies, where the main focus of the film was the acting rather than the special effects, or action. She would always imagine herself acting and would often pretend to play different roles. Another thing she loved doing, was ice-skating; a hobby her mother and father had introduced to her, when they had free family time to spend together. When not in the winter, they'd go to the ice-rink and when Delilah was old enough, she'd often go there on her own when she could. Also, like her father who would often collect antiques, Delilah herself had also gained a penchant to collecting random sets of items. For example, as a child, Delilah would collect flowers, dolls, pins and even movie posters. As she grew older into her teens and into high school, Delilah's appearance blossomed somewhat nicely. Although her clothing choice wasn't marked as the hottest to anyone, her appearance, was certainly decent. Her mother Mimi, being well versed with skin care and beauty products helped Delilah take good care of her appearance. Delilah grew very interested in cosmetology thanks to her mother's influence. Despite this, Delilah remained very reserved and quiet through high school. She did manage to make friends, but even they were very few in number and she still spent more time on her own then with them. Delilah did not have any particular subjects in school that she liked, but she did well in all of them by maintaining a B grade or higher average in school. What she did show much interests in, was for the school's highly praised Theater Program. She loved watching the shows put on and when one of her teachers noticed her interests in the program, it was suggested to Delilah to join. Delilah was very nervous about the idea, because of her timid nature, but deep down she really did want to be part of it. When she learned there was backstage or tech duties, Delilah decided to join right away, just to be close to the performance art that she loved on stage - which she found, that she preferred over movies, due to the focus on the performance itself. Backstage, Delilah would often watch the shows the Theatre Club would put on, with a sense of longing, to actually perform one day. Of course, not yet overcoming her own shy nature, Delilah knew that it was very unlikely. Instead, she figured she'd settle on just working backstage for the time being. Through the Theatre Program, Delilah made quite a few friends, due to her quiet, but generally sweet hearted nature. The only pet-peeve Delilah has is for laziness, for which she is a bit critical toward, but not significantly so. For the future, Delilah Rivers, wishes to have a career in theater work or cosmetology someday. Advantages: Delilah has had years of spending the majority of her time alone and as such, will have an easier time if she finds herself on her own in the game, compared to her other classmates. Delilah has decent stamina due to her hobby of near daily ice skating, which could translate to good stamina in traveling by foot. Disadvantages: Delilah is very reserved and shy and will have a tough time making allies on her own, not to mention the fact that she already has very little friends. Delilah is also very small and could easily be taken down in a fight. Designated Number: Female Student #22 ---- Designated Weapon: Cavalry Sabre Conclusion: Nah, don't see much good for you, girl. With that weapon, yer only choice's to get up close, and that ain't gonna do you no good at all. Sorry for ya, really. The above biography is as written by Cake. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Richard Ormsby, Patrick Reynolds, Amanda Clearwater Killed By: Leo Raclaw Collected Weapons: Cavalry Sabre (designated) Allies: 'Samuel Wilson, '''Enemies: 'Richard Ormsby '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "Come with me, Pepper... I'll keep you safe!" ''- To Pepper after killing Patrick Reynolds. Other/Trivia *Delilah's appearance was inspired by singer Natalie Imbruglia's appearance in her music video for "Torn." Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Delilah, in chronological order *Stone Soup *Water Under the Bridge *From Where You're Kneeling *Devil Nights *Hey There Delilah Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Delilah Rivers. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! - I was actually very pleased with what I ended up doing with Delilah's story. Her ending death scene was quite fun to write. No wait, actually many of the scenes I had her in were fun to write. Who knew writing a quiet, shy girl who ended up paranoid and with a saber, would end up being so much fun for me? Gotta give credit for my thread mates, especially Iceblock with Samuel Wilson, for helping make that happen. - Psychedelic Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters